Мой личный штат Невада
by olga76103
Summary: Господи, неужели и я по неосторожности сделал то же самое? Ну что мне стоило чуть-чуть сдержаться?.. Слэш.


**МОЙ ЛИЧНЫЙ ШТАТ НЕВАДА  
**

Фик написан после просмотра фильма "Мой личный штат Айдахо"

**Автор:** Оlga76103  
**Бета:** Алена  
**Фэндом:** CSI ЛВ  
**Пейринг:** грандерс  
**Рейтинг**: PG-13  
**Жанр:** романс и немного ангста  
**Дисклаймер:** Все герои чужие, авторские только идеи.  
Саммари: "Господи, неужели и я по неосторожности сделал то же самое? Ну что мне стоило чуть-чуть сдержаться?.." 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

В квартире было темно. Попытки добиться света путем банального нажатия кнопки выключателя успехом не увенчались. Причем нигде. Вокруг так и осталась висеть гнетущая темнота.  
"Черт!!! Что ж за гадство такое сегодня!!! Неужели опять проводка сгорела? Не могли ведь все лампочки перегореть одновременно?.. Менял я их недавно… Вроде недавно… Хорошо, что я какой-никакой, но криминалист. Фонарик всегда при себе. Хоть какая польза…" Продолжая чертыхаться, Грэг стянул кроссовки и побрел в сторону кухни. Тоску надо чем-то запить. Или заесть. А если проводка и вправду сгорела, то холодильник отключился, и нужно спасать остатки продуктов. "Совместим психологическую помощь самому себе с практической помощью холодильнику. Технику нужно любить, и она ответит тебе тем же. Техника - не люди. С людьми все сложнее..."  
Сегодняшний вечер был сам по себе необычен тем, что оказался свободным. Но кроме этого, впервые за все время, прошедшее с начала их отношений, Грэг не знал, как проведет его. До нынешнего дня им обоим, несмотря на всю загруженность, удавалось выкроить время и, соблюдая строжайшую конспирацию, обговорить планы на свободное время. А сегодня… сегодня все было как-то не так.  
На работе Гриссом был непривычно рассеянным. На Грэга внимания не обращал абсолютно никакого, причем делал это явно не из конспиративных целей. Когда Грэг украдкой смотрел на него, выражение лица Гриссома было каким-то отсутствующим. Казалось, что он о чем-то мучительно размышляет.  
Ближе к концу рабочего дня ситуация не изменилась к лучшему. "Такое ощущение, что меня нет. Он ни разу за всю смену не зашел ко мне. Даже взгляд его поймать не могу. Смотрит вроде на меня, а получается, что куда-то вглубь своей персоны… Может, с работой какие-то проблемы?" Когда Грэг уходил после окончания смены, Гриссома нигде не было. Мобильный тоже молчал. Садясь в машину, Грэг в очередной раз проверил, нет ли пропущенных звонков или сообщений. Ничего не было. Оставалось убрать мобильный с глаз подальше (задний карман джинсов вполне сгодился) и поехать домой. К себе домой.  
"Вот и приехал. Это хорошо, что света нет. В темноте проще признаться самому себе, что дальше оправдываться проблемами с работой мне не удастся. Это я виноват... Господи, ну почему я вчера не сдержался?.."  
Холодильник, как ни странно, работал. Только заедать было нечем. И запивать тоже. Пришлось переползать в комнату. "Это уже хорошо. Значит, не проводка накрылась. Получается, что я забыл, когда последний раз лампочки менял? Ндааа… Ну ничего: теперь, судя по всему, у меня для этого будет достаточно времени".  
Телевизор включился на канале, круглые сутки показывающем фильмы. На этот раз шел "Мой личный штат Айдахо". Грэг как раз попал на сцену у костра, где Майк объяснялся в любви Скотту.  
"Я занимаюсь сексом с мужчинами только за деньги... – говорил Скотт. - Двое парней не могут любить друг друга."  
"Я люблю тебя и ты мне не платишь, - возражал Майк. - Я все равно люблю тебя. И ты это знаешь. Я очень тебя люблю…"  
"Ну вот тебе, пожалуйста, - мрачно ухмыльнулся Грэг. – Как по заказу, черт подери! И ведь ничего хорошего у них не получилось. Два слишком разных человека: бездомный мальчишка, страдающий нарколепсией, и сын мэра, занимающийся проституцией в пику своему отцу. Их свела судьба и развели обстоятельства. Слишком мало было любви одного на них двоих. Не хватило ее... Но Майк искренне любил Скотта. И в любви ему признался так же искренне и по-детски, уже понимая, что надеяться не на что. Зря признался. Не нужна была Скотту его любовь".  
Грэг выключил звук у телевизора и пустыми глазами уставился на экран.  
"Господи, неужели и я по неосторожности сделал то же самое? Дело ведь не в сексе, дело в любви. Ну что мне стоило чуть-чуть сдержаться?.."  
Но прошлой ночью было настолько хорошо, и хорошо не только физически, что между стонами как-то само собой вырвалось, на одном дыхании, горячим шёпотом - то, о чем он не смел даже подумать: "Гил... господи, как же я тебя люблю…" Тогда ведь и не додумался, что сказал. Полностью растворился в удовольствии и любви. Эти чувства заполнили собой каждую клеточку тела, а все другие ощущения отошли на второй план.  
"Даже утром я не заметил, что с Гилом что-то не так. Когда наконец вспомнил, ЧТО я умудрился сказать ночью, испугался – и как видно, не зря. Но потом все было вроде нормально, и я подумал, что он не расслышал. Выходит, ошибся. Он расслышал. И сделал какие-то свои выводы. Поэтому и не смотрел меня целый день. И думал, наверно, о том, что услышал. А заодно и о том, что спать вместе - это одно, а любовь - совсем другое. Больно нужна ему такая любовь! Ну, действительно, зачем ему лопоухий мальчишка, с которым даже нельзя вместе на людях показаться? Для постели? "Мальчик для удовольствий"? Только если так… На мне не женишься, детей я ему не нарожаю, со мной даже жить вместе не получится – не дадут! Зачем я ему?.. Неужели любви между двумя мужчинами и правда не может быть?.. Но я-то его люблю! Я точно знаю! И иногда мне кажется, что он тоже это знает… Ну не может лгать его взгляд, которым он смотрит на меня, думая что я этого не вижу. Не могут лгать его руки, обнимающие меня так нежно, словно ему страшно меня раздавить, но в то же время так крепко, словно он боится отпустить меня. Не могут лгать его губы, под которыми я вспыхиваю как свеча, а он поддерживает этот огонь… Слова могут обманывать, но прикосновения, взгляд и все то, что я вижу в нем, – не умеют врать. Тогда почему он так вел себя сегодня? Почему до сих пор не позвонил? Неужели он… как Скотт… испугался того, что услышал? Испугался моей любви. Оставил меня раньше, чем наши встречи перешли в отношения? Это я все испортил… Но от своих слов я не отказываюсь. Я люблю его. Я хочу быть с ним, жить с ним, засыпать и просыпаться вместе с ним, ощущать его рядом с собой каждой клеточкой своего тела, готовить ему завтраки, кормить его тараканов. Я готов шифроваться на работе сколько угодно, хоть до самой старости, лишь бы прожить до этой старости с ним… Только вот куда же он пропал-то, черт подери?.."  
На экране телевизора главный герой падал на пустынную дорогу, ведущую в никуда из неоткуда, а в темной комнате, в полной тишине, на старом диване сидел одинокий мальчишка, обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись в них лицом. Он плакал…

Неожиданный грохот, раздавшийся от прихожей, заставил Грэга подскочить. По двери кто-то сильно и настойчиво стучал. "Кто ж так в дверь долбит? Соседи? Так у меня тихо, тише некуда. Может, пожар? А что, – достойное завершение всех моих сегодняшних мытарств. Иду, иду. Кому там не терпится…" Хоть до двери было недалеко, но зато идти пришлось в темноте. Поэтому по дороге Грэг умудрился больно удариться коленом обо что-то твердое и острое, от чего слезы, только что вытертые рукавом, снова брызнули из глаз. Дохромав до двери, стук в которую не прекращался ни на секунду, Грэг рывком открыл ее. На пороге, с занесенной для очередного удара рукой, стоял Гриссом. Лицо бледное, глаза горят, губы трясутся. Весь его вид выражал сильнейший страх, и страх этот передался Грэгу.  
- Гил! Что с тобой? Случилось что? На работе беда? Тебе плохо? Ты почему такой бледный? У тебя сердце болит? Давление? Тебе Скорую нужно вызвать? Я сейчас… Проходи скорее... Садись вот сюда… У меня темно, правда. Ой, твою мммм!… Ничего, ничего, это я опять во что-то врезался, ёперный театр!!! Аккуратно проходи, присаживайся. Тебе принести воды? Или к соседке сбегать за сердечным чем-нибудь? Я сейчас… Подожди немножко…  
- Грэг…  
- Да, Гил.. Ой, я хотел сказать - Гриссом.. А..  
- Грэг. Пожалуйста. На секунду. Помолчи. Пожалуйста.  
- Все… Молчу… Но тебе точно…  
- Грэг…  
Гриссом, заботливо усаженный Грэгом на диван, глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами.  
- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что с твоим телефоном?  
- С каким телефоном?..  
- С любым: с домашним, с мобильным.  
- Домашний - на кухне, а мобильный в заднем кармане джинсов…  
- Хоть один из них включен?  
- Не знаю. Я домой пришел, а тут темно, все лампочки перегорели, и я не смотрел. Мобильный был включен… А что, меня кто-то искал?.. На работе проблемы?..  
- Грэг, пожалуйста, просто посмотри, включен ли мобильный.  
Грэг, скакавший как сумасшедший вокруг Гриссома, подскочил в очередной раз и попытался достать мобильный из заднего кармана. При этом он умудрился снова удариться об угол дивана, споткнуться о ногу Гриссома и, не удержавшись на ногах, плюхнуться ему на колени. "Ну, хоть что-то хорошее за весь день. Лишь бы Гил не приказал мне слезть…"  
- Может, помочь?  
- В чем?..  
"Господи, прошу тебя, только бы он не сказал – помочь подняться".  
- Мобильный достать, пока совсем не покалечился.  
- А… это… помочь… конечно, помочь…  
- Так... Посмотрим...  
Гриссом аккуратно вытащил телефон из кармана, умудрившись почти не прикоснуться к владельцу джинсов, но Грэгу все равно пришлось срочно начать вспоминать всю таблицу Менделеева от конца к началу, чтобы мысли вернулись в нужное русло. Вспоминать получалось плохо.  
- Выключен.  
- Как выключен? Я его не выключал. Я не мог его выключить. Я целую смену на него смотрел, и после смены смотрел, все ждал… - Грэг осекся, понимая, что начал говорить что-то не то. – В общем… Как он мог выключиться?  
- Очень просто. Могу предположить: засунув телефон в задний карман джинсов, ты случайно нажал на клавишу "выключить", в результате чего телефон отключился и тебе никто не мог дозвониться в течение всего вечера…  
Произнеся это, Гриссом поднял глаза на Грэга. Тот от смущения заговорил еще быстрее:  
- Меня в лабе искали? Нужно было что-то сделать? Срочная работа, да? Нужно возвращаться? Я сейчас, только переоденусь…  
Наконец, впервые за весь пролетевший сумасшедший день, их глаза встретились. И слова стали абсолютно не нужны. Хватило одного только взгляда, чтобы понять, как нуждались они друг в друге. Хватило одного прикосновения, чтобы понять, как соскучились они друг по другу.  
"Скотт был не прав. Двое мужчин могут любить друг друга. У нас все еще впереди. Я постараюсь, если ему пока непривычно и страшновато это слышать, не шокировать его любовными признаниями. Могу и подождать. Но, что-то мне подсказывает, что, услышав от меня это еще раз, он не испугается... Ведь он меня искал. Звонил целый вечер. Даже домой ко мне пришел, хотя никогда раньше здесь не был. И нашел меня… Кстати, надо будет поменять мобилу, а то эта, видите ли, отключается от любого неосторожного движения. Не хватало еще довести человека, с которым я планирую прожить всю свою жизнь, до инфаркта еще до начала этой совместной жизни..."

&&&

Грэг заснул первым, прижавшись к Гилу так сильно, что казалось, хочет слиться с ним в единое целое. А Гриссом никак не мог заснуть: непривычное место (ведь никогда раньше здесь не был), нервы, возбуждение. Все привело к бессоннице.  
"А мальчик переволновался. Хоть и заснул. Обстановка-то привычная. Но я тоже хорош! На работе был как в прострации, никого и ничего не видел, даже к нему не зашел, а вечером спохватился. Искать отправился. А тут на совещание затащили, и пошло-поехало. Когда вырвался оттуда – смотрю, он уже ушел. Стал звонить – не отвечает. Господи, чего только не передумал, пока решился приехать его дома искать! Случилось что-то плохое с ним или с родными? Телефон украли? Пошел гулять или на свидание? Ну что ему, такому молодому, со мной делать? Чем я могу его заинтересовать? Сходить с ним в какой-нибудь бар или клуб? Нет, мне не стыдно с ним вместе туда сходить, но там будут более достойные кандидаты, а уж на их фоне я совсем затеряюсь… Никак не могу поверить, что он со мной. Мое личное чудо. Мое личное солнышко... Слова-то откуда такие появляются? Никогда раньше так ни о ком не думал. Правда, никогда такого со мной раньше и не было. Вот и лезут иногда мрачные мысли. И сегодня: ведь знал же, что не может ничего такого быть - после того, что вчера ночью от него услышал, а все равно засомневался. Вдруг он на что-то обиделся, - хотя бы на то, что мы с ним на работе не поговорили? И пошел куда-нибудь, нашел кого-то и домой его повел. Поэтому телефон и отключен, чтобы никто не мешался, в том числе один старый дурак… А ведь точно, дурак! Мальчик все это время ждал звонка! Меня он ждал! А я… Стыдно признаться, но когда вчера услышал от него: "господи, как же я тебя люблю…" - сердце чуть не остановилось. Как будто по голове ударили чем-то тяжелым. Он меня любит. Он со мной не ради карьеры, не просто провести время, пока не подвернется что-то поприличнее, не потому, что ему от меня что-то надо... Он со мной потому, что любит. Просто любит. Ведь замечал я раньше это в его глазах, жестах, поцелуях, прикосновениях. Все замечал, только не верилось. Потому, что боялся поверить. Так бы и дальше боялся, если бы своими ушами не услышал. И как услышать-то умудрился, глухарь несчастный?.. Зато поверил сразу, хоть и вырвалось это случайно. Не могло это быть ложью, от души слова шли, от сердца. Почему и ходил потом на работе как амеба. Неожиданно свалившееся счастье ощущал и "переваривал". Ни о чем другом думать не мог... Вру, мог. О том, как мне ему признаться, что тоже его люблю. Очень давно и очень сильно. Что дороже нет у меня никого – да, вот так вот пафосно и однозначно. Что хочу быть с ним вместе, жить с ним вместе, засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним, чувствовать его рядом с собой, ощущать его запах, варить ему кофе, слушать рассказы про бабушку-гадалку и дедушку Олафа, и может, даже научиться кататься на серфе. А если понадобится, я… я даже готов оставить работу. Лишь бы ему никто не смог навредить. Он молодой, у него все еще впереди… Господи, о чем я думаю?.. О будущем еще успею подумать, о настоящем думать надо. Как сказать ему? Ждать, когда он еще раз обмолвится, и тогда тоже признаться? Или самому, как бы случайно, проговориться между поцелуями или в какой другой ответственный момент? А может, прямо сейчас разбудить его и сказать?! Нет, на сегодня потрясений с ребенка хватит. И так он сидел один здесь и плакал: по глазам вижу, что плакал. Потому что думал - я ушел. Думал, что я испугался его слов. А я просто не поверил свалившемуся на меня счастью, вот и повел себя глупо. Нет уж, больше глупостей я не наделаю. Я уже староват для разных игр. Для меня все серьезно. Хоть слова для нас и не важны, но я ему скажу. Не буду откладывать это надолго. А сейчас пусть спит… Кстати, нужно будет подарить парню новый мобильный. А то этот аппарат какой-то странный – отключается от того, что его положили в карман. Или надо купить другие джинсы, не такие тесные. Телефон в кармане спокойно лежать будет. Да и снимать их быстрее и удобнее…"  
Грэг во сне заворочался и чуть отстранился. Гриссом прижал его к себе еще крепче, чем раньше Грэг прижимался к нему, и вскоре уснул. В эту ночь ему снился странный сон: о месте, где он никогда не был.  
Уже потом, через много лет, он понял, что видел во сне свое будущее. Зря, что ли, у него любимый – внук гадалки. Вот и ему что-то передалось…

… Ночь. Пустыня. Холодно. У костра сидят, обнявшись, двое. Сидят так близко, что издали кажется – сидит один человек. Искры уносятся к звездному небу, но затухают, так и не долетев до надменных холодных красавиц, сияющих на черном небосводе. Эти горячие искорки и холодные звезды отражаются в глазах сидящих людей. Мужчина постарше наклоняет голову и целует в макушку мужчину помоложе. Какое-то время они безмолвно смотрят друг на друга. А потом, обнявшись, продолжают смотреть в ночь. И их не пугает ни темнота, ни пустота, ни холод. Они вместе так давно, что уже стали единым целым. И пока они вместе, им ничего не страшно.  



End file.
